The invention present concerns an arrangement with several surge arresters, arranged next to one another with parallel axes, which each have an electric arc section arranged outside and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the arrester housing, a first connecting line to join the respective surge arrester to a common first conductor rail, and a second connecting line; and in which each first connecting line is oriented, beginning from a first end of the respective surge arrester, perpendicular to the latter's axis.
An arrangement of surge arresters of this kind is known, for example, from German Patent No. 22 48 113. In the arresters of the known arrangement, in the event of an overload, an electric arc can occur in the outer region between the connecting lines of the surge arrester. The aforesaid German patent discloses no means which promote the removal of such an electric arc from the arrester housing, or prevent the occurrence of an electric arc between two adjacent surge arresters, although an electric arc specifically at this point can damage several surge arresters.